


Old friends

by Les5tasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's hot so I talk a lot about sweat, M/M, Margot and Alana's son, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, They see each other again!, no dog I'm sorry, they drink like fancy white mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: It's been years, but on the terrasse of a small restaurant in Sicily Hannibal, Will, Alana and Margot see each other again.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Old friends

It's years before the four of them see each other again.

It's a late and warm summer afternoon in Palermo. Perhaps too hot some would say. The bright Silician sun is still spreading its light all over the city and making all the tourists feel a bit too dizzy and moist. So they all take advantage of the cool water at the beach. Others just lie on the sand, letting the sun warm their skin. Sweat dripping along their body, down their neck and their back.

There's a pearl of sweat slowly tracing down Hannibal's face, blonde hair sticking to his forehead but he doesn't bother. His finger wrapped around a glass, bringing a Spritz to his lips, he looks at the people around them without much interest. Him and Will are sitting at a local restaurante, lazily waiting for time to pass and the weather to get cooler, hidden by the shadow of a large palm tree. They sit in silence. Part of the background. Nothing more than just a tourist couple. Hidden beast. They’ve started to dress like locals, white linen shirts half open on their torso and thin pants. All dressed in white and beige, it is impossible to know how much better the deep red of blood usually suits their face. Demons with angel’s faces. 

Will takes a sip of brandy without looking up from the english newspaper he has picked in the morning, focused on the crossword.

There's a waiter passing by their table, picking the order from a german couple next to them that have spent the last ten minutes fighting over where they would eat for the evening. They both order a coke and Hannibal can’t refrain a frown of disapprobation. It’s not enough to deem the couple as rude but it’s well enough to attract the european man’s attention. 

People are speaking around them, too loudly for some, others walk down the beach. The sound of the waves a few meters away barely audible. And even less plausible is the click of a cane on the wooden floor of the restaurant’s terrasse.  
A click that sounds like America and years ago.

They've changed a lot as well with the years but Hannibal immediately recognizes them. Alana's hair is shorter, now barely a finger under her ears but it suits her a lot, making her face look harder and more serious than it already was at the time. She's wearing an outfit similar to them, only her pants are a light sky blue that match Margot's flowy dress. Between the two of them is a boy that Hannibal judges as barely above twelve. He has Margot's hair which makes the filial relation impossible to ignore but there's also a serious look on his face that is Alana's for sure.  
Hannibal smiles.

"Don't."  
Will says without lifting his head from the newspaper.  
"Let them live."  
There's silence at first then Hannibal smiles and kisses the corner of his lover’s lips.

This is the moment Alana turns, a waiter showing her a table next to the two men couple. She immediately froze, her hand tighter on her cane and the other reaching for Margot's arm. There's fear. Hatred as well.  
Hannibal raises his glass toward them, talking loud enough to make sure they understand.”  
"A pleasure to see you again Doctor Bloom, miss Verger. Or are you both Verger now?"

Then Will stands up and Alana looks him in the eyes, looking ready to jump on him and fight until death if he shows even a glimpse of aggressivity. But he doesn't. He wraps his newspaper then he looks back at her.  
"I'm happy to see you two as well but I believe Hannibal and I were about to leave. You have a nice meal."

With a smile, Hannibal stands up as well and follows him. They pass by both women, too close. Alana and Margot stay frozen, still processing what is happening in front of them, their mind racing for a solution but unable to find one to such a strange and unexpected situation. Their gaze touches and the weather feels even warmer and more humid than before. As if thunder was on its way. And Will whispers, enough only for Alana to hear.  
"Have a great life Alana."

They leave the restaurant, Hannibal slipping an arm around Will's waist. Both women stay still, just standing there for a few seconds. Their body tensed, their breath heavy and rapid, still trying to process what has just happened. Their son is the only one who breaks the silence.

"Who were they?"  
Alana finally calms her grip on her wife’s arm.

"Old friends"


End file.
